McFist
'''Hannibal McFist is one of the primary antagonists in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is the husband of Marci McFist, the step-father of Bash Johnson, and the gazillionaire owner of McFist Industries. While everyone in town views him as a benevolent business man, he has secretly made a deal to help the Sorcerer destroy the Ninja in exchange for a power of his choosing. Appearance Everyday Hannibal is stocky with blond hair. He is almost bald and has a handle-bar mustache. He wears a brown business suit, blacks shoes, and red tie with a neck tie pin. He also has a mechanical arm with a brain in it; the arm seems to have a mind of its own and sometimes doesn't work too well. It is unknown if he lost his arm in an accident or removed it on purpose, although "McOne Armed and Dangerous" suggests that he might've lost it in an accident with a conveyer belt. Monster Form When Hannibal McFist was stankified by the Sorcerer in "McOne Armed and Dangerous," he becomes a large blue crab-like monster with long hair on his back, and his brain becomes a sentient red claw-like head that spits acid. As a monster, McFist is very strong and aggressive, having so much power that the Ninja slid across the street and up the McFist building when McFist threw him. Personality He is an easily angered man, to say the least. While he poses as a nice guy in front of the masses, he is really a ruthless business man. He yells very often, enjoys being popular, and has a main goal of destroying the Ninja. He seems quite unappreciative of Willem Viceroy helping him out with his schemes, as he constantly takes credit for ideas he never came up with. However, he'll give the blame to Viceroy when the plan goes wrong. His impatience often leads to more trouble, and there's over times where something he does negatively affects Viceroy and his chances at succeeding. He does, however, show occasional foresight and competence: in "Secret Stache" and "Stanks Like Teen Spirit," he is the one that came up with the plans, in "Monster Drill," McFist is able to remote pilot the Robo-Mantis to an extent (although Viceroy was far better), and in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja," when he is preparing to use the Time McChine, he is wise enough to disguise himself in clothing suitable to the year he was going to. While hot-tempered and harsh, McFist does have a tender side. He deeply loves his wife, and begrudgingly treats her son kindly, despite disliking him. Occasionally, he'll thank the Ninja for helping him or be easy on him by letting him go. When trying to relax in "McFreaks," McFist is a lot nicer to Viceroy, and both have fun together at PJ's. Relationships Willem Viceroy III McFist can be impatient towards Viceroy and his work. He takes credit for all of Viceroy's successes and blames him for any failures, sometimes even his own. Although he tried to use the robot mantis in "Monster Drill," he failed miserably, so he begrudgingly asked Viceroy to do it, even if it meant giving him a longer break. McFist had a Robo-Ape apologize for him to Viceroy for succeeding with the "Mexican Death Bear," although he banned him from Whoopee World once the Ninja won. McFist does get tired of Viceroy being unable to destroy the Ninja, and often yells at him. But sometimes he can be the cause for the mess-ups, as in "Nukid on the Block," where his impatience resulted in breaking the computer and trying to save Franz as opposed to listening to Viceroy on the matter. In "Grave Puncher: The Movie!" upon preparing to watch the movie, Viceroy placed his leg next to Hannibal's touching it, and Hannibal moved his leg away quickly, stating that he does not like it. Marci McFist McFist will attempt to do anything to make sure Marci, his wife, is happy. When he and Viceroy were about to activate the doomsday device in "Night of the Living McFizzles," he was terrified when he realized that he left Marci behind, and tried to stop it, which accidentally broke it. He also does anything to please her, like get the largest Christmas tree in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch," or help Bash with his science project in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes." She also knows about his desire to destroy the Ninja, and actually supports him in it. They love each other very much, and have a surprisingly good marriage. He was even willing to work with the Ninja, whom he detests, in order to save her in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes." Bash Johnson Hannibal doesn't deeply care for his stepson Bash and considers him a distraction because he always causes trouble. However, McFist deals with him to make Marci happy. He only acts affectionate toward him in order to pacify Marci. During the Bash Splash, McFist was asked to put some sunscreen on him by Marci, which he did, not pleasing Bash. At Howard's comment at Bash not being a jerk, McFist is annoyed. He has Viceroy build a machine for Bash's project in the Science Fair, which wins them only a "C." But when Bash is about to be killed in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," McFist appears shocked (though perhaps only for Marci's sake) and tries to stop the Robo-Apes from rampaging — to no avail. The Sorcerer The Sorcerer has made a deal with McFist: if he destroys the Ninja, then he'll get to choose a superpower once the Sorcerer escapes. Nevertheless, McFist still finds him scary, hiding from him in "McFists of Fury" after having failed. He also is annoyed with how obsessed the Sorcerer is with the Ninja's demise in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja," and he opines that at least a "thank-you" from the Sorcerer would've been nice in "On the Poolfront." Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja McFist has interacted with not-on-Ninja-business Randy only in "House of 1,000 Boogers," when he suggested that he should try McFissues. He also sits next to Randy in "Grave Puncher: The Movie!" As for the Ninja, McFist loathes him, doing everything he can to destroy him and earn the Sorcerer's reward, though in front of the public, he acts as if he loves the Ninja. In "McFists of Fury," Randy finds out he's the cause for the robot attacks and vows to tell everyone about him, but changes his mind when he sees how much that would distress everyone in Norrisville. In "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch," McFist doesn't understand why the Ninja is taking sap from his Christmas tree, but is unable to stop him due to the people around, and later sends Robo-Elves to attack him, saying the robots have gone crazy. McFist accidentally reveals his true nature, in part due to Randy's goading, in "McOne Armed and Dangerous," but after McFist gets stanked and goes on a monster rampage, Randy saves his reputation by claiming the situation was a misunderstanding. Often, McFist and Viceroy have come close to finding out the Ninja's identity, but interference by Randy and Howard ends up preventing them. In "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," he is ecstatic that the Ninja's identity had been found out, but when he sees it's Bash, it shocks him. He thanks Randy for saving Bash before yelling that he should stay around to be destroyed, which Randy obviously declines. In "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon," McFist finally captures Randy and is about to get his reward from the Sorcerer, until Randy, using the lessons he had already learned in previous episodes, escapes. In "Secret Stache," McFist came extremely close to figuring out Randy's identity as the ninja, but Randy's profuse facial hair prevented McFist from knowing who the ninja was. In a few instances, though, McFist has reluctantly teamed up with the Ninja. In order to save Marci and Bash in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes," McFist accepts Randy's help and eventually agrees to Randy's solution of apologizing to the Robo-Apes. When the Shark-Dermanator comes after McFist and Viceroy for revenge in "Flume-Igation," McFist awkwardly finds himself having to cheer the Ninja on so that he'll be saved. Sometimes, McFist has actually been a bit nice to Randy. In "Fart-Topia," McFist tells the Ninja that they don't have to fight after just defeating Terry and the Tick-Bot, and they can fight another time. Howard Weinerman Although interacting with Howard many times, McFist has yet to make the connection between Howard and the Ninja. McFist captures Howard in "Gossip Boy" to find out the Ninja's secret identity, threatening to torture him, but when Howard shows no sign of knowing the Ninja on the mind reader, McFist simply lets him go. They see each other again in "House of 1,000 Boogers," where Howard says Bash wasn't a jerk. Although McFist doesn't know it, if Howard hadn't intervened in episodes like "30 Seconds to Math" and "Nukid on the Block," he might've actually won. He kidnaps Howard again in "Secret Stache"; this time, Howard is mistaken for the ninja. McFist gets angry upon realizing that Howard is both not the real ninja and a mustache faker, but the Ninja prevents him from punishing the imposter. In "McSatchlé," Randy and Howard get jobs at McFist's movie theater and McFist is reminded of himself by how Howard treats others. McFist then promotes Howard to manager, but eventually fires him for socializing with the Ninja. Robo-Apes McFist is quite mean to his robots, angrily shouting at them if they fail to defeat the Ninja, and annoyed by their incompetence. His behavior backfires on him when the Robo-Apes, inspired by the Ninja's suggestion to fight back, go on strike in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes." Things get even worse when McFist stubbornly refuses to say he's sorry for his behavior, which results in the Robo-Apes going into Ape-Mode and attacking Whoopee World. McFist still won't say he's sorry, but finally relents when he sees Marci in danger and the Ninja tells him apologizing is the only way to fix things. Neil Apestrong translates McFist's vow not to yell so much, and the Robo-Apes finally cease attacking. Terry McFist Terry is McFist's older brother and the true heir to McFist Industries. Every year, he signs a waiver allowing McFist to run the company and its subsidiaries. In "Fart-Topia," McFist seems annoyed with his brother's easygoing personality, and when Terry takes over McFist Industries but struggles, McFist makes fun of him by pretending to be their father and scolding him. Even though he's deeply irritated by Terry, McFist begrudgingly admits that Terry is special in his own way, albeit shouting at him to sign the document afterwards. Category:Character Information Category:Hannibal McFist Information Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Character Category:Stanked Character